Kill Mykull
by Bungalowkitten
Summary: My first, go easy. Basically, a story that doens't relate to Kill Bill at all, though when i frist tried to write it, it was going to be. Reqires one review to add new chapter.
1. Warning to Audience

* * *

Author's Note: Unlike most people on this site, I actually do own some of the rights to this story. All of the names mentioned that are not already owned by someone else are own by me: including Mykull, Free County of Mykull's Kitten, Bungalow Kitten, Grandma Cheese Corn, and not excluding other silly names are owned by me. Also, this is a real movie; you just probably haven't seen it.

* * *

My name is Guy Belkin, privet detective. However, my name's not important at this time. It's the story that's the problem.

There are too many out there who has joined the other side, the side which has brought only misery to this earth. While leaders have denied it, the agencies covered it up, and the public ignored it, the problem is still there. And each day of denial will only make matters worse.

There is a group out there, lead by man, who turns out to not really be human, but still just a deadly, and perhaps more so. His group of blood-thirsty murderers has nothing less than absolute loyalty to him.

The group name? The Free county of Mykull's Kitten

The Man's name? Mykull


	2. Chapter One: Neatherthals and rabbits

* * *

Still own pretty much everything on here

* * *

March 16th, 1964

Mao Quii Tus was excited. A set of footprints that was leading him through the dark jungles of Zambia. Those footprints were starting to look more recent. He was catching up to….what? The 22 year old was going to find out.

He wasn't this excited since first joining Oxford University in 1960 for a Biology Degree and was even more excited when he was one of 10 people who were selected for this once in a lifetime opportunity; to explore the jungles for new species. Each person were to find a previously unknown species, study it for one month, and write a thesis by May. Not only, that, but they were to do it all in the middle of the jungle. If they completed the task, they would automatically get their degrees, without complaint.

It was two weeks ago when their plane first landed in Johannesburg, South Africa. Since then, their group traveled up north to the campground site in Kafue, Zambia a remote village.

Within two weeks, almost everyone in the group already selected an assortment of bugs and small mammals.8 new species in two weeks. Only Mao and his best friend, Jonathan Manke, were unsuccessful. They teamed up in a last minute attempt to find something, anything, before it's too late.

That was three days ago. It's been several hours since Mao scene John Manke. However, his disappearance didn't cross his mind. He managed to track down a large creature, with a footprint size of 3 ft. long and 1.5 ft wide. How is that possible, when the indent on the ground is almost humanlike? Several things crossed his mind: Elephant? Giraffe? Rhino? The problem with that is that none fit into the category of "humanlike".

Another possibility was there. Yeti? When he was still living in Asku, Tibet, before the Chinese Takeover, he heard many stories about the fabled Yeti. Monstrous creatures that roamed the great mountains of the Himalayas. He never believed the stories, until now that is. But how did a Yeti managed to get into Southern Africa? He couldn't be bothered with that now, for he heard noises that sounded animal-like, like a roar. Mao stopped. The…creature….roared again and the nearby trees swayed as if they were going to fall over.

Suddenly, the earth turned. The trees fell. Thunder was heard in the distance. In Mao's mind, the music of danger was being played. Soft at first, but was getting louder. He considered running away, but he couldn't, for his legs refused to move. Glued to his place, he waited for his inevitable death. The 100 meter trees in front of him were knocked over by an invisible force. Mao looked around. There was nothing. But the trees…just split.

He looked down. He saw it. A small midget 2 ft tall, with feet larger than his body. On his shoulder, a small rabbit, much like a parrot on a pirate's shoulder. With his heart rate going down, he bent down to see this small man.

He looked like a human, but extremely hairy. Something like, a neatherthal, he supposed. He got even closer to it. So close he was looking eye to eye.

The neatherthal said something in a crude foreign language. The rabbit jumped onto Mao. The last thing Mao remembered was a lot of blood comming out of his neck and air gapping through the new hold in his neck. He fell to his knee, and fell flat faced into the ground


End file.
